


Morning Star

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Magic Powers, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, inspired by Children of Blood and Bone, lucifer has photokinesis, march flash fiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Sometimes, when it was dark out, Lucifer would put on light shows, and all of the children in their small village would gather out behind their house to watch. Those were Gabriel favourite moments.--Not a cricket sings, the wind doesn’t blow, and it’s moments like this that are Gabriel’s favourite. It’s like the whole world is holding its breath for his brother, prepared to be dazzled.From his spot, Lucifer grins, before closing his eyes. If Gabriel squints, he can see his brother inhale, raising a hand, palm up to the sky. When he exhales, there is a single pinprick of light that hovers just above the skin of his hand.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212317





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFicSnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFicSnowflake/gifts).



> TheFicSnowflake, this is for you mate because when I had written the first fic I never considered fully continuing it but you gave me ideas and now here I am, like two years later, with the promised continuation! (oops)
> 
> Also, I wasn't planning to write anything this month (what with school and all), but then I saw this post earlier about a march flash fiction event where the goal was to write anything you wanted under 500 words and was like hmmm I could do that. Especially since lately, I've not had a ton of motivation to write longer fics due to school.
> 
> This can be read as a standalone, so you don't need to read Burners to understand this fic. For anyone that has read burners, this takes place before the main part of the fic (so like Gabe and Lucifer are in their preteens/teens?? they're basically younger in this fic)
> 
> prompt: Light

Lucifer moves with the shadows, a dark outline lit only at first by the weak rays of the moon in the sky and the pinpricks of stars against the night sky. With each careful step, he moves gracefully through the darkness, dressed in clothes so dark it’s like they were spun from the night sky themselves. It’s impossible to tell where he ends and the shadows begin. Ever as graceful as the breeze, he leaps from the ground onto a large round stone, feet making not a whisper of sound. 

He then turns to face the small crowd seated not too far away on the grass who watch with bated breath. Not a single one makes a noise, fearing to break the silence Lucifer has created, and even the natural world around them hushes. Not a cricket sings, the wind doesn’t blow, and it’s moments like this that are Gabriel’s favourite. It’s like the whole world is holding its breath for his brother, prepared to be dazzled. 

From his spot, Lucifer grins, before closing his eyes. If Gabriel squints, he can see his brother inhale, raising a hand, palm up to the sky. When he exhales, there is a single pinprick of light that hovers just above the skin of his hand.

A few younger kids in the audience gasp, only to be hushed by those beside them.

Lucifer doesn’t seem to mind, amused it anything, as his eyes flicker open. He then raises a second hand, palm up like the first and a second ball of light appears as well. With lazy movements, Lucifer lets the balls of light rolls upon his palms like smooth river stone, growing in size until each is roughly the size of an apple. It’s then that Lucifer addresses the crowd. 

“Who wants to see something cool?” he asks, and all of the crowd nods, leaning in close. A few respond aloud, and Lucifer chuckles. 

He curls his hands slightly, before bringing his hands together quickly to crush the balls of light between them. A flash of light erupts from the collision, and for a moment, there is light.

Gabriel can see Lucifer standing proudly on top of the stone, staring down at the onlookers, but as quick as the light had appeared, it is soon gone, bathing them in complete darkness again. Gone is Lucifer, and the crowd around him waits, because they know Lucifer hasn’t finished his performance.

Bringing his cupped hands close to his face, Lucifer takes a breath. Then, parting his hands ever so slightly, he blows. From his hands shoot out the crushed bits of the light, and they scatter into the clearing, hovering in the air just above their heads like bits of stars. Twirling his finger like he was mixing a pot, the mini stars rotate above their heads, and Gabriel looks up to find Lucifer, basking in the awe of the audience. 

“Watch this, ” he tells the crowd.

Rather, he’s only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought! I can't guarantee I'll do every prompt, seeing as how, a. it's already march 15th (happy ides of march btw!), and b. i might just skip any that I don't have an idea what to do for, but if I like this enough, I might carry into April to complete the event! 
> 
> the list can be found here on kedreeva 's Tumblr.


End file.
